swgfandomcom-20200215-history
DSIN (PA)
Category:Guilds The Dark Stance Imperial Navy (DSIN), is a multi-guild imperial roleplay fleet. DSIN Website I - A little bit of history. The DSIN has been created in 2005, as a sub-department of the guild Dark Stance (D-S), it's attached to the Dark Stance's Senate, like any other department of the guild. As a matter of fact, during one of the Navy reorganisations, it's been decided that we would open the gates of the Academy, to any volunteer Imperial Pilot being a D-S member or not. Whilst the Admiralty has always been including officers from D-S, we became more of a multi-guild project. The different reorganisations of the fleet also opened the gates to privateer pilots, for they have a role to play within the Empire. Obviously the privateers who would be loyal to the Rebel Alliance, are not welcome here. We still hold several other records, such as the amount of pilots recruited : all together, more than one hundred pilots learnt to fly through the Naval Academy. We also hold the longest period of undefeated battles in the weekly deep space pvp battle. The DSIN also sent the first squadron ever, to reach and destroy the rebel Freedom Station from Deep Space. II - Organisation I won't explain the Ranking System here as it will be detailed in a specific articles within the DSIN website. But as explained above, as a military department of D-S, the DSIN is bound to the Imperial Senate for the important topics like cross-departements relations, involving (or not) the fleet into a battle, replacing an admiral... For all the other topics, the DSIN is independent: all the internal affairs, organisation, recruitement, trainings content, diplomacy with other fleets (...) are fully up to the DSIN Admiralty. The Naval homebase of the DSIN is located in Fort Eden, Talus, the military compound of the Dark Stance. Our pilots are welcome to settle in the barracks of the base, and use if needed the facilities like the Academy, shipyards, command center and so on... III - RP/PvP Within the DSIN, our pilots are ready to be involved in variety of events, being Roleplay, or Player versus Player combats in trainings or battles. How do we manage a RP Fleet ? Being Roleplay is to play a character in the most realistic way as long as possible. Joining the DSIN, our pilots choosed to serve the Imperial Navy, with all the obvious consequences such as respect the chain of commands, follow orders, wear their rank and uniforms with pride, behaving like Pilots and Officers, flying in formations, practise flight maneuvres drills and so on ... We don't bind ourselves within the canon rp unbreakable rules though. Our organisation has been thought in a way of having the best use of the Star Wars Universe, within the game and its mechanics. What about PvP ? One of the best side of the game (JtL) is in the possible interactions with other pilot players, specially from the Rebel side. Each Sunday, in Europe-Chimaera a Space PvP Battle takes place in Deep Space. For two years, the DSIN has almost always sent its squadrons in the battle ... successfully for most of the times. The DSIN is also involved in other events organized around a rp scenario with or without other guilds. As the PvP dogfight is one of the most technical side of the game, we also deliver trainings in flight within random systems, helping pilots to experience and practice pvp more than once a week during the events, or turning endlessly in deep space while looking for rebel activities.